discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV
Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV (January 21, 1940 - February 14, 1988) was a DankHouse politician serving as the President of the DLF, a seat he created during the DLF’s beginning years in 1971. Witnick graduated from DankHouse Elementary School in 1957 and followed his father’s career in being a revolutionary. His father had been a revolutionary for various rebel groups in the 1950s and 60s. In the same year of his graduation, Witnick had cultivated a following known as DMW’s Funhouse (later renamed to the DankHouse). After months of talks, in July 1971 the DLF gained independence, with the DankHouse not being admitted into the DNTO. In late 1976, Witnick served in the Korei Civil War, commanding the DLF military as well as periodically the Vulparian military. On February 14, 1988, Witnick was killed during the nuclear strike on Conscriptia, Wanglandia. Though he was safely secured in the communal bunker, Witnick purposely left the bunker, being killed almost instantly. Early life Witnick was born in B.F.C, a small colony of obscure memes and other strange things. He grew up mostly alone, as his father had spent most of his time away fighting in wars and his mother had died early on in his life from leukemia. In 1956, however, he felt he didn't belong in B.F.C, as he explained, "the admins were a bunch of idiots", so he left to start his own colony, which took a while to get off the ground, though it garnered a small following. He graduated from DankHouse Elementary school, a school which he created. Leader of the DLF Early years (1970-1974) VulgarPotato, leader of Vulparia and a friend of Witnick's, had shown Witnick the DNTO, an organization in which Discord Nations could meet as one. Witnick had originally tried to admit the DankHouse in, but it was rejected. In 1971, he then tried with a new country known as the DankHouse Liberation Front (DLF), where he used the controversial bot Unbelievaboat, a move which was supported by Vulparia. Due to his belligerent behaviour and his country's use of Unbelievaboat, it seemed unlikely Witnick and the DLF would be admitted into the DNTO, though with heavy lobbying from Vulparia and DLF, in July 1971, DLF was admitted into the DNTO under the condition that any money earned by Unbelievaboat would not be counted as actual money. After solidifying his place in the DLF, Witnick turned to his friend WillyWangFlaps to help him start his own country that would become known as Wanglandia. It was established in December 1974. Intermediate Period (1975-1979) Witnick's actions had become more and more hasty, particularly involving DNTO affairs, as a growing feud between him and Derpy, owner of the DNTO which had begun to spill over into other nations. Calls for an owner election had begun, ignited by Witnick. Among that, there was also the growing rebellion in Korei, led by Thinkery, a Korei candidate for president in 1976 who fell short by one vote. The rebellion spiralled out of hand in late October 1976, with DLF soldiers being called into battle. Placeholder War against Athium (1977-present) Placeholder New alliances and DLF expansion (1980-present) Placeholder Death On February 13, an operation was led by WellyWangFlaps to kidnap Ethereon of NBE in order to extract information by interrogation. Upon capturing Ethereon, nobody was in New Byzantine to stop the Dead Hand from activating, the next day leading to mass nuclear destruction. Witnick had been confirmed secured in teh bunker, though on the night of February 14 his skeleton was found, with the in-bunker black box recording the final audio of Witnick leaving the bunker, saying "Ah...time to face the music." before the explosion in Conscriptia killed him.Category:Leader Category:Person Category:DankHouse Liberation Front